


Sharing a bed

by violetbear



Series: Beyond all reason [9]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Jaal calls home before going to sleep. And Scott finally agrees.





	Sharing a bed

The day was done. Well, almost done. He couldn’t go to sleep without doing his weekly check in with his true mother. He was in bed, half reclined on the pillows, the only light in the room coming from the glow of his omni-tool.

“And how is Scott?”  
“He’s well, my mother. Sleeping right now or I’m sure he’d love to talk to you.”  
Sleeping he was. Cuddled up at Jaal’s side. He ran a gentle hand down Scott’s back.  
“Love suits you. I’m glad you found it.”  
“You mean again?”  
“No. Annea was a fool.”  
“Mother.”

He sat up in bed, ignoring Scott’s groan of protest. He looked at his omni-tool as if she could see him. He missed her. He missed his whole family. In the morning he would ask Scott if they could work in a visit to Haveraal. It had been nearly two months since he had seen her and his other mothers. Speaking of... “Annea was one of the mothers. Of all of us I never thought you would---“  
“What? Tell the truth? Dearest, she was a fool. She didn’t realize what she had with you. She threw it away for your brother. You’re a better man than him by far.”  
“True mother---“  
“True mother nothing. All the mothers agree. Even Vaasana. Of course, if Annea hadn’t been a fool, you wouldn’t be with that sweet boy now. When are you bringing him home for another visit?”  
“I don’t know.” He shifted down on the bed. “I have to---“

A squeak turned his attention away from his omni-tool. He looked down at his side. Scott was gone.  
“Scott?”  
“What’s wrong”, Sahuna asked, worry clear in her tone. “Is he---“  
“I’ll call you back.” He closed his omni-tool before turning on the bedside lamp. “Taoshay?”  
“Okay.” Scott’s hand appeared on the bed. His head and upper body followed as he started to pull himself onto the bed. “I agree.”

“With what? Darling one, what happened?”  
“Move over.” Scott got himself fully onto the bed and leaned against him. “You take up almost the whole bed.”  
“I’m sorry; I’ll...”He trailed off as he noticed Scott was holding his left arm against his chest. “Are you hurt?”  
“No, I’m good. Just landed on it funny.”  
“Landed. Did I?”

“Yep. There I was, asleep on the little tiny bit of what’s now my bed when something woke me up. I open my eyes to see I’m on the very edge of the bed. Before I can move back, something hits me and I fall. Onto the floor. Well, my arm first then the floor.”  
“You squeaked”, he smiled and laid back down, remembering the sound he had heard before he noticed Scott was gone. “It was cute.”  
“It wasn’t a squeak. It was a manly... Whatever. I did not squeak.”

“Taoshay”, he murmured, running a hand over Scott’s left arm. Nothing felt different. But was that a good thing or a bad thing? “Maybe we should call Lexi in here.”  
“Jaal, I’m fine. If it makes you feel better, I’ll go see her in the morning.”  
“It would. With what did you agree?”  
“You saying we needed a bigger bed.” Scott wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on his chest. “Let’s look into that.” He yawned and closed his eyes. “Tomorrow.”


End file.
